The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which provides reference designs and identifies issues that require consideration and solutions for 5G, has identified many unresolved issues related to resource allocation, resource control and transmitting control channel information for 5G systems. Inventions presented in the subject disclosure provide numerous solutions to those issues, including, for example, efficiently generating and managing interest indications for broadcast and multicast services.